


In the shadows

by Thaly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaly/pseuds/Thaly
Summary: Es una verdad universalmente conocida que la historia la escriben los vencedores. En su labor, siempre se encargan de demonizar a los vencidos hasta el límite de lo que puede considerarse lógico. Pero siempre existen dos versiones de una misma historia. Los vencidos, demonizados, creadores de verdades y mentiras, también tienen derecho a contar la suya.Draco Malfoy siempre tuvo todo lo que pudiese desear: unos padres que lo adoran, una mansión inmensa, galeones que gastar a diestro y siniestro y un ejército de pavos reales entrenados para bailar La Danza del Goblin Cojo. Pero cuando los tiempos se oscurecen y el mundo mágico está en guerra, ésta llega para acabar con todo.¿Podrá Draco salir ganando? Tal vez. A estas alturas de la historia, podría pasar cualquier cosa.Pero su historia merece ser contada, siempre se ha quedado ahí. Una historia entre las sombras.





	In the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Este es un ambicioso proyecto de fanfic que he empezado en 2011 (hace tanto tiempo ya…) que quizá no tenga sentido publicarlo ahora; sin embargo, como sólo tengo el prólogo y el primer capítulo escritos, creo que es un momento maravilloso para retomarlo y ver a dónde nos lleva. 
> 
> La verdad, no habrá grandes sorpresas aquí. No habrá grandes sorpresas porque mi plan es seguir la historia de los libros, más o menos plegándome al canon tanto como sea posible, pero contar la historia no contada. La de esos Slytherin que han sido demonizados no sólo por incontables lectores sino por la autora misma. 
> 
> _Qué hace una Gryffindor como tú usando unos personajes como estos_ , os preguntaréis. Puede que sea impulsiva, cabezota y un tanto grrrr, como buena Gryffindor. Pero los Slytherin, todos ellos, están a buen recaudo en mi corazón. 
> 
> Espero que, si decidís quedaros a mi lado, disfrutéis del viaje.
> 
>  **Nota especial:** Hoy es el cumpleaños de Myriam. La mayor y mejor Slytherin que he conocido nunca. Es gracias a ella, y su maravilloso fanfic (que seguramente muchos de vosotros conozcáis porque es REFERENTE MÁXIMO DEL SLYTHERINISMO EN ESPAÑOL) que esto es posible. Esto es para ti, preciosa. Gracias por los buenos ratos, por ser tan maravillosa y por tus maravillosos hijos (los peluditos cuyas fotos compartes, y los que van en uniforme). Espero que cumplas muchos, muchísimos, muchisisisísimos más.
> 
> Sin más dilación:
> 
> APB Productions presenta…

**0.1 - Prólogo**

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

_Sleeping, Weeping, with you_

Sleeping Sun - **Nightwish**

 

La figura caminaba a buen paso por un callejón oscuro, con la capucha echada sobre el rostro y el sonido de sus botas arrancando ecos de las sombras a su alrededor. Indefenso. Desprevenido. Con la mano derecha se aferraba el antebrazo izquierdo, con fuerza, intentando, de alguna forma, paliar el dolor que le estaba causando.

El tatuaje de su antebrazo, una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca, sangraba profusamente. La sangre era tan espesa que parecía negra en medio de la oscuridad. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que su Señor había muerto. Que todos estaban acabados. Que había llegado la hora de entregarse o correr.

Se apoyó contra la pared, apretando los dientes para intentar contener un poco el dolor que le agarrotaba el lado izquierdo del cuerpo. Tenía que lograr encontrar a los demás, averiguar lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero él no podía permitirse el lujo de que lo encontrasen en esa situación. Tenía una reputación que mantener. Tenía una familia. Apretando el brazo contra el pecho, preso de temblores, reunió la concentración necesaria para desaparecerse.

El dolor se hizo más fuerte, como un estallido que le hizo cerrar los ojos, y cuando por fin la sensación de ser embutido lo liberó, se notó caer de rodillas.

Pero nunca llegó a tocar el suelo. Unos brazos finos y un suave olor a lavanda lo envolvieron, y de pronto se encontró sentado en un butacón. Entreabrió los ojos, no sin cierta dificultad, y se encontró con la mirada azul de su mujer. El fuego se reflejaba en su pelo rubio, arrancando destellos anaranjados de su piel blanca como el marfil.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Su voz suave, como suaves eran sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Estaba arrodillada delante de él, mirándolo preocupada.

—Se ha ido… ha desaparecido... —dijo, respirando con cierta dificultad.

El nombre no pronunciado pendía entre ellos como un regusto a muerte en el aire.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella, acariciando su pelo, al tiempo que se levantaba.

La vio moverse por el pequeño saloncito precedente a su habitación. La túnica azul se ceñía a las curvas de su cuerpo. No era lógico sentir ese deseo que le quemaba la garganta cuando estaba todo perdido. Ella sirvió un generoso vaso de whisky. Él se arremangó la túnica y la camisa, dejando al descubierto el tatuaje sangrante de su antebrazo. Los ojos de su mujer se agrandaron al ver la herida.

—Se ha acabado… tendré que entregarme o huir…

Su mujer desvió la mirada hacia la cuna de madera negra que se balanceaba suavemente al lado de la chimenea. Vio como sus labios se convertían en una fina línea y negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—Tienes… tenemos un hijo. No puedes abandonarlo así —dijo con un tono tajante que jamás le había oído utilizar antes. Sin embargo, sus dedos, fríos, eran suaves al vendarle el antebrazo.

Le acarició la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre. No quería abandonarla y dejarla sola con el pequeño. Pero si se quedaba con ellos lo único que haría sería ponerlos en peligro. Puede que el Señor Tenebroso hubiese desaparecido, pero eran ellos, que se ocultaban tras máscaras blancas cada noche, quienes tenían las manos manchadas de sangre. Si hubiese dependido de él, habría huido lejos. Pero no podía hacerle eso a su pequeño. Y, siendo sincero, por mucho que se preciase de ser despiadado y sin sentimientos, no podría sobrevivir en un mundo en el que no la tuviese a ella.

—No me iré a ninguna parte… —susurró, enredando los dedos en su pelo y mirándola a los ojos. Porque ella era la única capaz de anular una voluntad inquebrantable.

Ella esbozó esa sonrisa que la hacía volverse casi etérea, se apartó de él con delicadeza y se levantó. La vio acercarse a la cuna y mecerla suavemente. Adoraba, aunque jamás lo reconocería, esa mirada enternecida; cuando ella dejaba a un lado toda la altivez a la que vivía encadenada y se convertía simplemente en su mujer, la madre de su hijo; olvidadas por un instante sus responsabilidades como descendiente de los Black.

Se levantó lentamente, intentando ignorar el dolor que todavía le laceraba el antebrazo. Se acercó a su mujer y le rodeó la frágil cintura con las manos. Aún recordaba cuando era una niña inocente con aspecto de muñeca de porcelana. Con esa frialdad, esa altivez, ese orgullo que corría por sus venas, que él logró resquebrajar. Logró derretir el hielo, como ella había logrado derretirlo a él.

Ella se giró entre sus brazos y le desabrochó la capa, dejándola caer al suelo. Lentamente, sus finos dedos blancos fueron desabrochando los botones de la túnica, antes de quitársela, pasando con suavidad las manos por sus hombros. Poco a poco, fue desprendiendo los botones de la camisa negra, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con el atisbo de una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sé que no vas a hacerlo —dijo con suavidad, mientras le quitaba la camisa de seda negra. Sus dedos fríos arrancaron un estremecimiento de su cuerpo—. Puedes ser muchas cosas… —susurró, separándose de él, y tirando la ropa llena de sangre hecha un revoltijo al fuego—… pero Lucius Malfoy no ha sido jamás un cobarde. —Volvió a acercarse a él y lo abrazó.

La estrechó con todas sus fuerzas contra su cuerpo. Ella, su cómplice, silenciosa y comprensiva. Ella, el anclaje de cordura en medio de la desordenada locura que era su doble vida. Ella, la mujer con la que lo habían obligado a casarse y a la que había aprendido a querer. Ella, por quien lo daría todo.

Ella, Narcissa Black, había aceptado que su marido se convirtiese en un legionario a causa de una nueva visión del mundo. Una mejor visión del mundo. Todo por lo que habían luchado, todos los motivos por los que había tenido que dormir sola en una fría cama vacía, noche tras noche, se habían evaporado como sangre corriendo por su antebrazo. Y ahora le tocaba a él ceder. Renunciar. Los Aurores tardarían en llegar lo que tardase en llegar el alba y, para entonces, él debía ser sólo el respetable heredero de una ancestral fortuna. Por una vez las lealtades estaban más que claras.

No debían quedar resquicios, cabos sueltos. Puede que cada noche disfrutase oyendo suplicar a los muggles; había aprendido a apretar la mandíbula y endurecer el corazón. Pero le gustaba enredar los dedos en el pelo de Narcissa y le gustaba oír los gorjeos de su hijo durante el desayuno; porque había momentos en los que su corazón endurecido funcionaba como el de un hombre normal. Los Aurores llegarían, y no encontrarían nada más que rescoldos fríos en una chimenea y una familia con las manos limpias y el alma ensangrentada.

Apoyó la mejilla en la coronilla de su mujer y sus ojos se hundieron en la cuna. De entre las mantas asomaban unos cuantos mechones de pelo claro y una mano diminuta. Y fue ese el momento en el que Lucius Malfoy entendió que no todo estaba perdido.

Puede que la cruzada del Señor Tenebroso hubiese fracasado, y puede que él tuviese que estar aterrado, como seguramente estarían todos sus compañeros. Pero tenía responsabilidades. Tenía una familia. Y sólo por ellos, renunciaría a unos ideales inculcados.

Porque para ellos aún había esperanza.

Al menos de momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias por tomaros un ratito para leerme!
> 
> Como podéis ver, el prólogo todavía no tiene nada que ver con la historia en sí. En el próximo capítulo ya entraremos en materia como Merlín manda. Espero que os haya gustado y que me tengáis paciencia, porque soy lo peor en cuanto a constancia, aunque prometo intentar mejorar en eso, volver a mis orígenes. Que habíase una vez, Thals era capaz de escribir capítulos de 10000 palabras en una tarde. No pretendo volver a eso, pero sí a recuperar la constancia.
> 
> Si os quedáis conmigo, prometo no defraudaros. 
> 
> Gracias <3
> 
> T.


End file.
